


Writing on the Wall

by TheEagleGirl



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Art, Drawing, F/M, It's literally theon and sansa tagging a wall with the words ramsay sucks, Theonsa - Freeform, from my tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 08:58:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13609971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEagleGirl/pseuds/TheEagleGirl
Summary: Theon is, perhaps, not a great influence.Still, Sansa's never been more attracted to him than when he sprays the words "Ramsay Sucks" in back of the school.





	Writing on the Wall

**Author's Note:**

> More art! This is fun. 
> 
> I drew this a few months ago, hope you guys enjoy it!

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me which of the tags are your favorites!


End file.
